Suave Castigo
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Existem certos tipos de monstros para os quais nem os piores castigos são o suficiente. Conheça um deles e se previna de seus males.


**Um **_**suave **_**castigo**

A mulher estava inconsciente, pés e mãos atados à cadeira, cabeça inclinada sobre o peito, cabelos desalinhados, roupa inócua, rosto sem graça, uma aparência nada tentadora, nesta ou em qualquer outra circunstância.

Bobby bravo olhava para os dois jovens caçadores com reprovação. Não sabia a razão dos meninos terem lhe trazido naquela aventura.

Olhou para a figura vestida de negro no canto oposto do galpão envolta pelas sombras, onde apenas um par de botas podia ser visto, fazendo menção de se aproximar com a cadeira.

- Não faria isso se fosse você Bobby. – Sam falou dando um passo para trás ficando no caminho da cadeira de rodas. – Pelo menos não nesse momento.

- Ok seus malucos, o que estamos fazendo aqui? E quem é a garota? Não é um demônio, isso eu posso perceber. – Bobby falou olhando ao redor da moça e não encontrando ali as usuais armadilhas do diabo ou outra forma qualquer de conter um demônio. Na verdade não havia nada ali ou nela que pudesse lhe dar uma idéia de que tipo de ser ou aberração estavam lidando.

- É um dos piores tipos de monstros que podemos encontrar vagando pela Terra. – Dean respondeu em um tom baixo e repleto de raiva contida.

Bobby olhou para o loiro e estremeceu. Dean não se movia há algum tempo, seu rosto estava calmo, mas seus olhos pareciam dois blocos de gelo a fixar o monstro adormecido, uma raiva palpável emanando de seu corpo musculoso.

Bobby estremeceu ainda mais quando do nada Sam de um só golpe atingiu a mulher com um jato d'água.

- Cof, cof, cof... Ai meu Deus que é isso. – Gritou a jovem tentando respirar. – Onde estou? – Tentou se soltar torcendo-se toda, como a cobra que era. – Eu, eu conheço vocês... Eu sei quem são vocês... Ai, ai, ai meu Deus!

- Não adianta gritar, não adianta tentar se soltar e, principalmente, não adianta chamar por Deus aqui. – Dean falou se aproximando, cuspindo as palavras com total repulsa pelo só pensamento do que a criatura era.

- Você sabe por que está aqui, não sabe? Tem consciência do que fez e do que isso significa para pessoas como nós? – Sam perguntou segurando a faca.

- Não fiz por mal, eu juro. Eu só queria que gostassem de mim, só queria que...

- Queria? Não vi você tomando atitudes para demonstrar arrependimento. Na verdade se não fosse por outros, pessoas a quem a verdade e a decência são verdadeiramente importantes, você ainda estaria fazendo suas maldades por aí, causando dor e tristeza, destilando veneno sobre as pessoas de bem e enganando os inocentes. - Sam falou se aproximando ainda mais, crescendo ameaçadoramente.

Dean teve que segurar o braço do irmão para impedi-lo de se achegar mais e acabar com o ente maldito.

A mulher começou a chorar pateticamente morta de medo, tremendo e suando. E aquilo era muito pouco se comparado ao que os irmãos queriam fazer com aquela cria do mal, filha do demo, cruza de basilisco com medusa, mulher peçonhenta...

Enfim... Se fosse por Sam eles já teriam lhe arrancado as unhas, os dentes e cortado as articulações. Por Dean teriam esquartejado, cremado, salgado e pulverizado os ossos. Mas a figura no canto a quem queriam e conseguiram oferecer aquele pequeno e mimoso presente é quem teria a honra de dar-lhe um castigo apropriado.

Bobby observou a mulher vestida de negro sair das sombras e se aproximar da cadeira e sua ocupante com calma e delicadeza, apesar de sua roupa de couro gasta lhe dar uma aparência nada delicada.

- Sei que quer ter uma _conversa _com ela sozinha, mas se precisar estaremos ansiosos para lhe dar uma pequena ajuda. – Dean falou dando uma leve piscadinha para a morena.

A mulher acenou com profunda gratidão e alegria os vendo se afastar e rumar para o lado de fora do galpão abandonado, localizado no meio do nada, em que se encontravam, com Sam empurrando a cadeira de rodas de um Bobby ainda totalmente por fora da situação.

- Garotos, quem é aquela mulher? Quem é a garota? Ou o melhor, o que é aquela garota? –O caçador mais velho perguntou observando a porta ser fechada e trancada com um fúnebre rangido.

- Uma raça nojenta e rastejante que vem se proliferando pelo mundo Bobby. – Sam respondeu dando um sorriso maléfico.

- Mas nós estamos de olho neles, não é Sammy? E se forem bem espertos vão se manter bem longe de nossos amigos.

Pararam para escutar melhor os gritos de agonia e as súplicas estridentes _de que nunca mais roubaria nem enganaria ninguém_ que vinham do galpão. Um som que poderia cortar o coração de alguém que não conhecesse a extensão do pecado da maldita garota.

- Plagiadores... - Dean cuspiu no chão. – Ôôô raça maldita.

Lá dentro Pat se divertia contando as "suaves" chicotadas, ainda na vigésima primeira, faltando muito para as 1986 planejadas.

Sofri, no Nyah, a dor de ver cinco fics minhas plagiadas (assim como também outras colegas escritoras) por uma tal "alguma-coisa-1986" (daí o castigo final, e se não fosse pela pronta e dedicada ajuda de uma colega, a Ivys, eu nem perceberia.

Ivys muito obrigrada. Essa fic é dedicada a você.

Aos colegas fictwinters CUIDADO!

Aos plagiadores minha mais profunda aversão, coisa que dedico a estupradores, pedófilos e preconceituosos. E pena também, por que plagiar é uma demonstração de mediocridade.


End file.
